


Only You

by thecohort94



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecohort94/pseuds/thecohort94
Summary: Valentine's Day or not, they're always looking at each other as if there is no one else in the world.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31
Collections: Miyacest Gift Exchange





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ms_Blue17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Blue17/gifts).




End file.
